The Right Path
by Haunted Memoirs
Summary: After the death of her teacher, Kagome makes an accidental wish on the Shikon Jewel. Her wish sends her to another area, a side where the sun is truly always brighter. Friendships are made, enemies are made, and she finds the opportunity to gain so much more out of this new life. She finds herself happy with where she is when she gains a new, handsome, teacher of the Magical Arts.
1. Chapter 1

_Haunted: _So, I've been lurking around this site for a while now and I've finally motivated myself to make an account.  
*Yay*  
So, the very first story I'll post is a Mahado and Kagome story. I have never seen one and I really think it would be cute! He is a Priest and she is a Priestess, it fits very well to me.

Anyway, I really hope you enjoy! And I'm sorry for the horrible summary. When I find a better way to phrase it, it will be changed.

Warning: It might be a bit OOC but, hey, that fanfiction for you.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu-Gi-Oh

The first chapter was written while listening to _Memories_ by Within Temptation. I recommend listening to it while reading for the needed effect. c:

* * *

Chapter One: Memories.

* * *

Silver blue eyes blinked back tears as she stared at the sacred house that held the essence of, not only, one of her closest friends but also her teacher of the Spiritual and Magical Arts. He hadn't been much older than herself, only twenty-three at the time of his death.

_"The Great Monk, Miroku"_ was written on the shrine where his ashes resided. A dark brown house with a sacred seal and his golden staff held the doors shut, making it impossible for one to manage to travel inside.

He had been like her role model, guide, guardian, friend, teacher, companion, and comedy source. Even though it wasn't always like that. At first, he refused to associate with her even though he was receiving tutoring from her own mother. It wasn't until she had passed that he had finally began to get closer to her.

A watery smile lifted her lips as the memories filled her head.

(*Flashback*)

_"Miroku-san, wait up!"_

_A boy about the age of twelve came to a halt in his walking to turn and face a girl younger than himself. A small hand wound into his purple and black robes, preventing him from traveling another step, lest he make her fall forward. "What is it, Kagome-san?" His tone was polite, as usual, but it also held hints of annoyance at having to be stopped._

_"Come to the field with me!" Her voice was filled with joy at him finally stopping to listen to her._

_"Absolutely not. I have things that I must do. Leave me alone."_

_Kagome let a frown mar her innocent face as she furrowed her eyebrows in an attempt to find a way to convince him otherwise. Her eyes lit up when she found the perfect reason. "But-!"_

_"No."_

_The tone silenced her from saying anything and she let her tiny hand drop to land by her side. He bade her a final glance, making sure she wouldn't try to follow him once more before he turned and left, leaving her standing alone outside the hut her mother and she lived at._

_Tears began to well in her eyes before she felt a gentle hand ruffle her hair._

_"'Gome-chan, leave him be. My student needs to practice if he wishes to move on to our next lesson."_

_Kagome looked up to stare into the soft brown eyes of the mother. People always called her Kikyou-sama but Kagome knew her only as Okaa-san. Her eyes and face sullen, Kagome could only nod and softly mutter the words, "Hai Okaa-san."_

_Kikyou let a soft frown rest on her pretty features at her daughters sadness. She reached and brushed a strand of her dark wavy hair from her face. "Go play with the other children." The crestfallen look never faltered from Kagome's face as she softly nodded at her mothers words and Kikyou sighed. "Maybe he would have time later, all right?"_

_A peaceful sigh passed her lips as Kagome's face brightened noticeably at those words as she took of in a fast sprint to where the other children were, calling over her shoulder,"Hai Okaa-san!"_

(*End Flashback*)

A lone tear traced one of the many patterns already staining her cheeks as she changed her glance to the slightly older shrine located right next to Miroku's newer one.

_"The Great Miko, Kikyou"_ was neatly scrawled in beautiful kanji across the doors. It was her mothers resting place. Kikyou had been killed by a demon the spring before Kagome's ninth year and shortly after Miroku-sama had finished his learning under her. It was also the day he officially became her guardian.

Kagome let a ghost of a smile tug the corner of her lips up sightly as the memories came back to her yet again. More memories filled her head, memories of what he had said the day her mother had been laid to rest.

(*Flashback*)

_Red, orange, and yellow flames burned bright and high into the air, licking at the porcelain-like body set in the middle of the strong fire. Three men and two women dressed in black, white, purple, and blue robes stood closest to the burning body, chanting incantations to free the spirt of the woman to the Gods' above._

_The body was wrapped delicately in beautiful red and white silk with rosaries decorated with flowers and beads curling around to hold the silk closed._

_Multiple people crowded as close as they could to pray in silence at their fallen Miko. They would alternate between praying and sending pity-filled stares to the small girl standing on her own at the left side of the fire._

_The girl wouldn't look up, even as a male walked to stand behind her, placing a hand gently on her shoulder and tugging her into his side. Tears slipped down her cheeks as the face of her mother began to disappear in the haze of smoke and burning flames. Her head was bowed to the point where her chin touched her chest as she fell to her knees and began to wail loudly, causing tears to slip down many of the villagers cheeks at the display._

_As the flames died down and the ashes were collected to be taken to the shrine that would be Kikyou's resting place the villagers left to their huts to mourn for the loss. Everyone had left except for two people. One little girl crying herself dry and the older male holding her close to his chest as he soothed her anguish._

_"Kagome-chan," the male began softly, "the memories will ease the pain you feel."_

_The girl cocked her head to the side as she lifted her eyes to stare at the man who had stayed to comfort her. Shock filled her as Miroku's violet orbs stared into her own. "Miroku-sama."_

_He sent her a small smile, "Yes, little one?"_

_A frown marred her lips, "I am not little. I'm going to be nine years this fall."_

_He ruffled her hair, causing a faint blush to stain her cheeks, before lifting her into his arms. "Of course, how could I have forgotten?" He set into a slow paced walk as he carried her back to the hut she lived in. A panicked feeling raced through Kagome's chest as she quickly grabbed onto Miroku as if he would suddenly disappear._

_"What am I to do?" She moved her head back so she could stare into his concerned violet orbs with her own watery blue ones, "Okaa-san was the only one I had left. I don't wanna be alone!" Tears started to fall down her cheeks and he gently pushed her head down into the crook of his neck._

_"You won't be alone." He assured her softly, "I will be here and I will look after you."_

_That phrase confused her greatly. "But why? You never liked me before..." The rejection in her voice chilled him slightly and he subconsciously held her closer._

_"Silly child," Miroku taunted softly, humor lacing his words slightly, "you always bothered me when I was busy."_

_Kagome moved back slightly and scowled, "Okaa-san always would say that too."_

_Miroku set her down and ruffled her hair before carefully leading her into the hut. "Mothers always know best, okay?"_

_Kagome nodded quickly and raced to stand beside him, the feeling of aloneness settling into her core. "You won't ever leave me, right?"_

_He looked down at her before nodding and taking a blue comb from a small desk and calling her over. She sat where he told her to as he splashed a bit of water into her hair before he began to gently pull the comb through her hair, removing the dirt that was making it a tangled mess._

_Once he finished he told her to face him and a small smile graced his lips. "Save for your eyes, you look just like your mother."_

_Kagome beamed in joy at the compliment before climbing into Miroku's lap._

_"You memories of your mother will keep her here. Remember that for me, okay?"_

_Kagome looked up in confusion at what the older male had said, it was like what he had said earlier. "What do you mean by that?"_

_He gave her a small smile before gently lulling her to sleep by pulling his fingers through her hair. "You will understand what I mean when you are older."_

(*End Flashback*)

The memory of the first lesson he gave her followed next and a bark of laughter spilled from her lips. She had never seen him that annoyed and angered before in his life.

(*Flashback*)

_"Okay, Kagome, repeat after me:_

_'Taiyō no megami,_  
_Shizen no megami,_  
_Watashi ni anata no chikara o kashite,_  
_kono hanagasaku koto ga dekimasu.'"_

_Kagome nodded, "Taiyō no megami,_  
_Shizen no megami,_  
_Watashi ni anata no chikara o kashite,_  
_kono Hana ga moyasu koto ga dekimasu."_

_Miroku immediately dropped the flower he was holding as it erupted into bright flames._

_"Kagome-chan, it is 'hanagasaku', not 'hana ga moyasu'"_

_Kagome shrugged, "What's the difference?"_

_His eyebrow ticked in annoyance, "One will cause the flower to bloom while the other will cause it to burn! You did the latter of the two."_

_Miroku, currently seventeen summers old, was teaching the twelve year old Kagome some basic spells and incantations. Her stubbornness was about to make him rip his hair out. "How about we try something that can't be set on fire." He gently led her to a cliff for her to stare down at the ocean. "I want you to try and lift it halfway up the cliff."_

_Kagome nodded, "But what does this have to do with me learning my Miko abilities?"_

_"You must learn simple magic before you can learn to control such stronger forces." Miroku looked at her, "Now say: 'Majesutikku umi,_  
_Watashi ni anata no chikara o hakki shi,_  
_watashi no ishi ni mageru._  
_Jōshō!'"_

_Kagome gave a determined nod before rising her hands into the air._

_"Majesutikku umi,_  
_Watashi ni anata no chikara o hakki shi,_  
_watashi no ishi ni mageru._  
_Kōsō!"_

_Miroku nodded before hearing something off at the very end. "No!"_

_Kagome screamed loudly at the ocean rose higher than it was meant to, going far above their heads before crashing down angrily on them._

_"Dammit Kagome!" Miroku shouted as he snatched her by the arm and drug her away from the slippery edge of the cliff, "I know you only did that to anger me."_

_Her giggles echoed around them as she stared up at the soaked male before her. "Actually, I just wanted to see what would happen."_

_Miroku growled, "You are dead!"_

_Kagome screamed before she took off in a run, closely followed by the seething Monk drenched to the bone in the chilly water of the ocean. "Gotta catch me first, Master Miroku!"_

_"I intend to, you little brat!"_

_The only response he got was a playful giggle._

(*End Flashback*)

The final memory that burned inside of her head and heart was when he had passed, killed by the same demon that had killed her mother. Her hand reached up and curled around the bright pink jewel hidden by her dark blue kimono and she fell to her knees.

(*Flashback*)

_"Master Miroku!" Kagome screamed, rushing forward and falling to her knees on the blood soiled ground before the man resting against a dying tree. "Please don't leave me alone!"_

_A chuckle caused her to look into the dull violet orbs that had always been there for her whenever she needed them to be. They lacked the life and humor that used to dance in them every morning, day, and night. _

_"Let me run and get you help!" Kagome stopped in her moving once a cold hand wrapped around her wrist and tugged her back into her kneeling position._

_"Don't, you won't make it in time." Light humor laced his voice and Kagome shook her head quickly._

_"I have to try!"_

_"Don't worry about it."_

_"No! I have to get you help, I can't let you die!" Kagome screamed as she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, "Please, Kami, let him stay with me!"_

_"Then why don't you let go of me if you are to get help?" Miroku questioned softly, pulling bloodied fingers through her midnight tresses._

_"... I can't let you die without someone here." Tears splashed against his neck as her shoulders began to shake, "I can't do that to you."_

_He gave her a pain filled smile. "Then stay here and keep me company before I must leave."_

_She looked at him with watery eyes, "You can't leave me alone."_

_"You won't be alone, the memories of us will keep me near." He lightly placed a loving kiss on her forehead. "I always tried not to leave you alone but some things cannot be stopped. Death is one of those things. Memories will ease the pain you feel when you lose someone to death."_

_A frowned marred his face when Kagome turned her head from his line of sight. He took her chin between his thumb and forefinger before continuing._

_"Promise me you will try and find yourself back in this life after I pass." He gently wiped the tears off of her cheeks with his other hand. "Remind me that you are okay enough to stand on your own so my soul can fly free without having to worry about your well being."_

_Kagome was silent for a moment before finally whispering, "I promise."_

_He gave her a happy smile before he pulled her close, placing another kiss to her nose, "I will always love you. Until the day the world ends, even after we both are long gone, I will never stop loving you." A sharp pain rushed through his chest and he knew it wouldn't be long until he had to leave the earth. "Whenever you feel alone remember me and I will be right behind you, guiding you along in this life. Just remember my smile and that will tell you that I am doing just fine."_

_Kagome nodded before feeling his hands slip from her face and she looked to see his eyes closed. _

_Tears slipped down her cheeks as she grabbed his robes and she began to sob loudly. She remained there until another villager found them and called for help._

_The next day was Miroku's ceremonial body burning. She acted the same way as she did when her mother had passed. Only this time, no one was there to comfort her._

(*End Flashback*)

A chuckle fell from her lips as tears ran down her cheeks freely once more. "I finally understand what you meant, Miroku-sama. As long as I have my memories, I have you both here to guide me to the right path." Her fingers clenched the jewel tightly in her anguish.

"Someone help me." She whispered softly to herself, "help me get where I need to be. I can't find my way on my own, I can't be alone."

The jewel began to glow, not that Kagome noticed through her closed eyes, as she continued to speak.

"I wish to find where I truly belong. I know my fate isn't to be here." Her hand clenched tighter, "someone help Master Miroku and Okaa-san guide me down the right path. Help them be proud of me..."

The glowing of the bauble in her hand got brighter and brighter until Kagome finally opened her eyes, stunned and confused about what was happening to the necklace her mother had given her for her eighth year.

"Nani?" She whispered before the glowing became too much and she passed out from the light. It wasn't much longer before the tiny girl's body vanished from the spot it had landed in, leaving no trace that she had been before the shrines.

'Your wish is granted, little one.' A soft voice whispered to the vacant spot, 'but it is up to you to find your own happiness.'

* * *

Light shone in a bright beam connecting right to the ground a couple miles off, catching a young girl off guard as she continued to practice her magic. She took a glance over her shoulder, seeing that her teacher hadn't noticed. All she had to do was find a way to sneak out without him noticing.

"Mana, get back to work. You haven't been practicing as much as you should be."

Mana sighed and muttered under her breath about strict instructors before jumping up. "But I saw something, Master Mahado!"

He rose an eyebrow at that, "Did you now?"

Mana huffed at his tone. He didn't believe her one bit. "Yes I did!"

"What was it?"

"A straight line of light that connected with the ground not too far from here." She stood up before taking off in a sprint, causing Mahado to stand and groan.

"Mana-" He gave a sigh before getting up and following after her.

It took about five minutes to catch up with the running girl, but he finally did. She still wouldn't stop in her path until she finally saw the source of what caused the light. Several more people were already staring at a small laying on the ground in either confusion, worry, or both.

Mahado and Mana carefully walked closer and the first of the two kneeled down to get a better look at her face.

She was foreign. Her skin was a milky white and her body, hidden by a foreign cloth was more petite that other females. She was also small, only a little bit above five feet. Her hair, a shiny midnight color, was long and thick. It wasn't the best to deal with while under the hot sun of Egypt as she currently was. She could easily fall ill due to the heat.

Mahado was so tuned into scanning over her, he failed to notice her eyes open until he looked back at her face. Her eyes were a light blue, much lighter that his own, so light that they were almost silver under the bright rays of the sun.

"Hello?" Mahado placed a hand to her forehead to check her temperature. Her consciousness, however, didn't last long. She closed her eyes with a soft sigh.

Mahado heard the order given by Seto to bring her back to the palace. When she woke she was to be questioned as to how she got here. Mahado narrowed his eyes when her heard the cold tone of the other males voice. He spoke as if she was evil. As strange as she looked, any priest or priestess could see that her aura leaked nothing but innocence and sorrow.

Never less, he scooped the feather light girl up into his arms and started on his way back to the palace.

However, when it came to time that she needed to be questioned, he would make sure it would be done by him. She would, no doubt, be both scared and surprised as to where she was. She didn't need anyone to brutally interrogate her.

* * *

_Haunted:_ I don't really know if Mana calls him only by his name or if she puts the Master in front of it, so I'll just do it that way for now. It's been a while since I've seen the part of Yu-Gi-Oh that had the pharaohs memories, so I might be a little off on their personalities. I'm really sorry if I am. Let me know and I'll get it corrected.

I really think I got all the errors out. Review, favorite, or follow if you will. It took me a couple days to get the first chapter just how I wanted it. I hope you enjoyed it!

First spell:

The goddess of sun,  
The goddess of nature,  
lend me your power and allow this flower to bloom.

What Kagome said:

The goddess of sun,  
The goddess of nature,  
lend me your power and allow this flower to burn.

Second spell:

Majestic ocean,  
show me your power and bend to my will.  
Rise!

What Kagome said:

Majestic ocean,  
show me your power and bend to my will.  
Rise high!

If anything is incorrect, blame google translate. Thats what I used.


	2. Chapter 2

Haunted: The first chapter wasn't as good as I wanted it to be but, never less, here is the second one for you all to enjoy. It's probably a bit shorter but, I hope it is a bit better than the last.

Song listening to while writing: New Friend by Fighting Gemini. I highly suggest listening to it while you read. It can give you the added feeling. c:_  
_

* * *

Chapter 2: Awake.

* * *

Kagome gave a pained gasp as she sat up from a somewhat soft bed. It was much softer than the one made from straw and flowers that resided at the hut she lived at. Cautiously, she placed a palm to the bed, marveling in curiosity at the softness covered in material that felt so much like silk.

The second thing she took notice was that she was no longer wearing her kimono but a much thinner and shorter dress.

Unlike her kimono, this dress ended just above her knees and had a tan strip of fabric tied around her waist, forming a bow in her front. It looked like a summer kimono, only less material and much more simple. She was a little thankful for that. Wherever she was, the heat was completely _unbearable_.

Next, she noticed that her hair was pulled over her shoulder in a sloppy braid. A few strands of her bangs stuck to her forehead because of her sweat. A huff fell from her lips. When had her hair gotten so thick?

Her feet were now bare and she looked around the bed for her white sandals. She gave a triumphant cry at spotting them not far away from where she was sitting. At least she still had something of hers close to her.

Kagome, satisfied that she had counted everything that was different about her, finally let her eyes wander about the room. She moved her bared feel underneath her as she settled to rest on her legs as she looked on in amazement at the detail added to the walls, remembering what Miroku had told her about different cultures and societies.

_'Everyone is a bit different, much like the people following the culture, but it always comes down to the same thing. Only, they usually will have a different name for it.'_

She could still here his ridiculous laugh at the end before he would go on to saying that everyone was a little bit stubborn. He would often rant and rave about how stubborn she was when it came to leaning new things she was not good at. A giggle spilled from her lips as a tear slipped down her cheek.

"Where exactly am I?" Kagome knew she was not a prisoner because she was not shackled to a wall in a dark, dimly lit place but she also knew she had not come to this room willingly. If she were in some sort of trouble, there would have been a guard in the room watching to make sure she didn't attempt to leave. She frowned, there was no one even around as far as she could tell.

Kagome slipped her eyes closed as she used a trick Miroku had taught her before his time. She slowly and shyly reached out some of her own magic and energy to try and find another's as her body began to glow a soft pink. She knew magic wasn't uncommon in Edo, where she had lived, but, she had no idea about wherever she was. Her best bet was to try and test out her surroundings.

It didn't take long for her magic to wrap around another's. Whoever it was responded with their own without hesitation before it suddenly vanished. It was only a few seconds later that the door to the room was opened to reveal a girl, probably a year or two younger than herself.

"You're finally awake!" She gave her a bright smile, "You've been out for a little bit over three days."

Kagome sat in shock as she understood the language, clearly different from her own, and as it made perfect sense in her head. How could she possibly understand without any problem? Curious, she decided to test the words on her own tongue.

"Three days?" Kagome was amazed as it still made perfect sense, even as a tingle of the foreign settled on her tongue. "Can I please know where I am?"

The other girl cocked her head to the side before she raced over to her side. "You are in the Pharaoh's palace in Egypt. You were found a little ways away, about a half a mile from the Nile River, passed out. How did you get there?"

Pharaoh? Egypt? Kagome furrowed her brows in both confusion and unease at the unknown person and place.

Mana took notice of her worried expression and merely passed it off as the other girl being scared in the unknown place. So, in order to make her feel more comfortable, she tried to offer some friendly conversation.

"What's your name? I'm Mana."

The other girl looked up, her silver blue eyes sparkling in confusion, before she bowed deep. "It's nice to meet you, Mana. My name is Kagome."

The name was foreign as well, but very pretty at the same time. Absentmindedly, she began to wonder what it exactly meant before she was drug out of her silent musing by a question from Kagome.

"Please tell me a female dressed me in this."

Mana cocked her head to the side again before finally understanding. "Oh, yeah, of course! I did it myself." Her eyes caught the messy braid she had put her hair in early this morning. "Sorry for the mess of your hair though... I just though it would be more comfortable to have it off of the back of your neck."

Kagome waved her hand, "Oh, no, it is just fine. Thank you."

They sat in slightly uncomfortable silence before Mana decided to break it by clapping her hands together a few times and moved closer to her.

"So, where are you from?"

Kagome looked up in curiosity before she finally understood. However, she wasn't sure enough about how much she could trust the girl she had only met moments ago. Kagome scanned her face, taking notice of her dark blue, almost green in hue, eyes and nicely tanned skin. Her face held innocence, the type often difficult to find in people. She was also fairly energetic, much like a child in nature.

Kagome gave a mental nod, deeming this "Mana" girl fairly trustworthy.

"I am from Edo," she paused to nibble on her bottom lip, "however, I'm pretty positive that is very far away."

Mana cocked her head to the side as she blinked, slightly amazed at her country of origin. "Really? That is far away. How'd you get here?"

Kagome's face went blank as she struggled to find the answer to that question. The only thing she could come to think of is that the necklace her mother had given her had done it, but that still sounded beyond ridiculous. With a sigh, she gave the only, more sane, response she could form in her head.

"I don't really know. I passed out after seeing a really bright glow. Next thing I remember is waking up on sand to see a bunch of people crowding around me before I passed out again from the heat." She gave a sigh. She had no idea how she would get home. Why had she even ended up here? There had to have been a reason.

She started to think over what had happened the last she had spent in Edo. She had spent nearly the entire day praying for Miroku and her mother. Had she said something to get sent here by the Gods? Had she done some spell by accident? Miroku had told her that she had the ability to do that every now and them

At the thought of her deceased instructor her heart clenched tight in pain as tears gathered in the bottom of her eyes. What was she to do here? Had what he said true and would he really guide her to what she was meant to do? Did this mean she was meant to be here and not in Edo where she had gotten so many precious memories?

Kagome was snapped out from her thoughts when she felt Mana take her hand. Kagome looked up, spotting the worried look in the younger girl's eyes.

"Why are you crying?" Mana's voice was soft and timid, so she would not startle the obviously upset girl before her.

Kagome cocked her head to the side before raising her free hand to her cheeks, feeling the dampness of her tears. She quickly wiped them away. Being filled to the brim with depression wouldn't help her here. She needed to become stronger.

Even if she was alone now, she had to keep her head held high. She quickly though of what to say to Mana. What she said had quickly turned from a small lie to the truth. She sat there, explaining everything from even her younger years all the way until her last day in Edo. At the end, her heart felt remarkably lighter, even if her words felt like spikes in her throat.

Mana nodded and nibbled her lip, attempting to find the right words to say to the girl sitting in front of her, before she gave a gasp and ducked to hide behind the other girl, all current thoughts vanishing as the door opened. Kagome blinked in confusion as she swapped her gaze from the girl trying to hide behind her and eyed the male who had walked into the room critically. If Mana hid from him, was he dangerous to both of their well beings?

He was tall, a bit taller than Miroku had been, and his eyes were a dark blue, almost the color of the night's sky, and showed gentleness that eased her worry slightly. His skin, much like Mana's, was much tanner than her own. His clothes were slightly similar to her own in both color and material, only they more suited for a male to wear. The bottom stopped right above him ankles and the sash tied around his waist had blue in between two golden strips and had a gold part in the middle on his stomach.

His arms were bare except for the gold bands that covered his forearms and the single gold band on both of his biceps. Resting on his shoulders was a gold armor-like material that spiked up. Well, that's what it reminded her of since it to be what some warriors would wear in Edo before going into battle. A gold necklace hung from around his neck. It had five points that dangled from the end and a pyramid with an eye-like design on it in the middle.

His headdress was the last thing she took notice of. It was the same color as his clothes and covered his hair, ending at the gold material on his shoulders. A gold part at the top formed something that looked to be like a crown across his forehead. It probably served a purpose at keeping the cloth in place, or it could have marked his status. Kagome had not the slightest clue in the matter.

When she noticed his gaze directed solely on her, she couldn't help but blush at the fact she had been caught staring at him, even if it had been for the purpose of analyzing him.

His gaze moved to Mana, who had weaseled her way underneath the sheets slightly, and he rose an eyebrow in slight amusement. "Mana, you were supposed to be practicing your magic, remember?"

Her head popped out of the covers as she peeked around Kagome's shoulders. "But, Kagome woke up and I was keeping her company!"

Kagome looked back at Mana. "I have no clue I interrupted your studies. I feel bad now."

"Don't," Kagome looked to spot the male walk closer to her, "Mana usually skips out on her lessons every other day."

She nodded while Mana moved to sit beside her again.

"Does that mean I can stay in here?"

"Absolutely not."

Kagome saw Mana start pouting slightly and she stifled her giggle.

"Why not?"

"Because you have already missed the past two lessons as it is."

"But-" Mana began, only to be cut off by Kagome poking her cheek.

"Go." Kagome shooed her from the bed, "You can come back when you are finished with your lesson."

Mana grumbled slightly but left the room never less. "I'll be back in a few hours."

"Okay." Kagome sent her an encouraging smile before she turned to face the male standing a few feet away from her. She folded her legs underneath her again and patted the bed a few times, inviting him to sit next to her. He took the invitation and looked her over again.

"Mana was not joking. Give her about two hours and she'll be sneaking back in here to see you."

"I wouldn't think otherwise." She eyed him from her peripheral, "What is your name?"

"Mahado." He placed a hand to his chest and nodded his hand in her direction. "Mana called you Kagome, correct?"

Kagome nodded, "I take it that there is something you need to know about me, right?"

Mahado gave her a smile and nodded. "Quite a bit actually. Surely, you are okay with that."

Kagome nodded, "I'll answer everything the best that I can."

That answer seemed to please him greatly. The soft sigh of relief that fell from his lips proved that. "I'm rather glad to hear you cooperate willingly. It will make this so much easier for the both of us."

Kagome gave a sigh, remembering how little she could actually recall. "Yeah, I hope so."

"Is something troubling you?"

Kagome jerked to look at him in confusion, a bit caught off guard with the worried tone in his voice. She nodded her head quickly and folded her hands in her lap. "I am just fine. Ask whatever you need."

Mahado nodded before he began to ask the necessary questions. It took quite a bit of time but he managed to get all of the information that was needed. Just as he was about to leave, Kagome stopped him.

"Do you think I could get a bath?" Her face was red as he gave her a small smile.

"Of course." He patted her hair gently, "I'll return soon to show you where to go. You can find a change of clothes in the table beside the bed."

Kagome nodded before moving to sit on the bed as she waited for him to return to the room. She sighed, as least one good thing came out of waking up. She could finally wash her hair.

* * *

Haunted: The end kinda fell apart at the end, but I'm pretty tired. Please excuse any errors. I didn't read over this before uploading it.

Again, I am still unsure of how Mana and Mahado's personalities are exactly. I am purely going on a bit of my memory of how I think they are.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I think it started out well, but laziness and tiredness got the better of me at the end. The next chapter will be better, promise.

Anyway, review, favorite, and follow if you will. They make me smile. c:


	3. Chapter 3

Haunted: Third chapter is ready. It might take some time in between chapters because I have a goal set. I wish to have each chapter where it has 5,000+ words. This chapter will probably be the last one that is under 3,000 words. Thanks for reading!

Sorry for the wait, it has been raining quite a bit where I live and I've been a bit under the weather as of late. But, I'm feeling a whole bunch better.

Enjoy! c:

Happy belated 4 of July! c:

Song listening to while typing: _Friend or Foe_ by J-Reyez. (It is one of the only songs that I could find that best suits Kagome and Seto's relationship. xD Now you know what this chapter will revolve around.)

* * *

Chapter 3: Anger

* * *

He had been true to his word. Mahado returned about ten minutes later to show her where she could bathe.

Apparently, there were multiple places one could bathe in the Palace but he brought her to one where less people used. It was also the one Mana preferred because you had a less chance of someone accidentally walking in on you.

Once he pointed out everything she would need to use he turned to leave. He stopped in his walking right at the door.

"Would you like for me to wait outside the door so I can show you the way back to your room or do you think you can remember the way?"

Kagome gave a cautious nod, "I believe I can find my way back. I'd hate to keep bothering you if you have other things to do."

Mahado nodded before giving her a small smile. "Don't worry if you get lost. You can ask anyone to show you the way back. Most people in the palace are nice and would be happy to lend a hand to help you."

Kagome gave a relieved sigh at that news. "That's great to hear. I'll be sure to ask for help if I get lost."

Mahado gave her a small smile before leaving her alone in the room.

Kagome turned around to face the bathing area. It reminded her a lot of a hot-spring, only that it was located in a room with a small opening in the wall. The hole probably served the purpose to let some of the steam from the room so it didn't become too sweltering in the room.

Slowly, she crept over to the opening and peeked out. It was probably three feet wide and two feet heigh. It definitely did lead outside, she learned. For the first time, she saw the outside of where she was.

The golden color was _everywhere_. From the beautiful, soft-looking sand to the multiple buildings that seemed to be everywhere. The sun was high in the sky, sending powerful rays down to heat the land up more than she had ever experienced. It mystified her to see an occasional tree upon the land. How could they even stay alive under the blistering heat?

It hit her then.

Plants, just like humans are built to live in different nature habitats. Of course, she didn't understand how that was possible. She just knew that it was, like how leaves change color in autumn.

Kagome gave a sigh before carefully stripped the clothes from her body before folding them neatly and placing them where they wouldn't get wet from the water.

How was she to stay here if she couldn't get used to the weather? She was used to warm summers, rainy springs, cool autumns, and freezing winters. Would the weather change like it did in Edo, here?

The last day she was home it was changing from autumn to winter. Maybe her body was just not used to being warm when it was supposed to be fighting the cold away.

She sank down into the warm water with a sigh of bliss.

How long would she stay here? She knew that she should return home but, was it wrong to want to stay? She had no one at home and since she never finished her training, she would never be able to the the Miko of the village. In other words, she was completely useless there now.

An idea stuck her; maybe she could see if she could offer her services here. No doubt the Pharaoh, whoever he was, would be happy to have more help in his palace. Maybe he would like the fact that he had another loyal follower, too.

Mind made up, Kagome settled on washing her body and hair so she could hurry and speak with Mana. Maybe she could help her find a useful purpose she could serve in the palace.

* * *

Mahado gave a breathy sigh under his breath, debating wether of not if he should go back and wait for Kagome to finish her bath so he could escort her back to her room. Normally, he would not worry about a trespasser's well being because he often found an enemy in them. This girl, however, was different. She held no lethal side as far as he could tell. She, Kagome, was nothing to be worried of.

She was about as dangerous as a young child. A scared, young child that doesn't know what to do. They might lash out with angry words or, possibly, a defensive shove to keep people away but they would never intentionally hurt someone.

He might of only just met her but, he knew she was like that and, unless provoked, she wouldn't falter in her personality.

Mahado, still fighting the feeling of turning around, rounded a corner and almost collided with another person walking the opposite direction. As if his mood wasn't as conflicted as it was, he could have sworn that he felt an ache settling in the front of his temple as his eyes connected with a sapphire pair that glared coldly back at him.

Not wishing to deal with Seto's attitude today, Mahado merely gave a nod and a light smile. "Good morning, Priest Seto."

The sapphire eyes narrowed. "Are you so distracted with your own thoughts that you forgot that it is not morning but, that it is evening? Or maybe you are still out of it."

Mahado narrowed his eyes at the sound of a challenge in Seto's voice." Oh, evening already? This day has gone by terribly fast, I'm afraid."

"That answers my question as good as anything else."

"Then, I assume this conversation is over. Now, if you excuse me, I must speak with the Pharaoh."

"Where is the intruder?" Seto accusing tone caused the taller male to stop right in his steps.

"She is on her own for now. I have concurred that she is not a threat." Mahado responded.

"Your judgement isn't the best, Mahado. You assume that the little Mana girl can amount to a great Priestess but, she can barely even get one lesson down without causing a ruckus in the palace."

Mahado clenched his fist at Seto's harsh words directed towards the young girl that is his friend and student. "Everyone learns at different paces and through different ways, Seto. Sometimes it takes one to make a minor error before they can really understand what to properly do. Mana is a slow learner but I know she has potential to become great. I refuse to give up on my beliefs because I know what she is capable of."

Seto rose an eyebrow at Mahado's tense and anger-filled voice before he gave a shrug. "Very well then but, I must be on my way now. Farewell." He gave a nod before walking off, leaving Mahado standing on his own in the lone corridor.

While he wished to go and find Kagome, to make sure that she didn't run into Seto, but at the same time he had other things that he needed to do. Mahado gave another sigh. She'd have to manage on her own until he could find the time to check in on her.

* * *

Kagome smiled and hummed under her breath as she dressed. The dresses here were much easier to put on that her Kimonos that she previously had worn.

The dress she had this time was slightly different from the one she had previously had worn. While it was the same color, it was shorter than the last, ending halfway down her thigh. She tied a white strip of fabric around her hips before she slipped on her white sandals. Picking up the clothes she had previously been wearing, she walked from the room before she started on her way back to her room.

She remembered the way quite well until she came to a hall that had three directions she could take. Straight, left, or right. She knew, from the memory of Mahado talking her through the walk, she was either supposed to go left or right because they had turned at this point previously. Figuring out which way could prove to be very complicated.

She stood, nibbling on her bottom lip, until she heard footsteps behind her. Hoping to see either Mana or Mahado, Kagome quickly turned around and her eyes met a cold blue. Her hope immediately dimmed as he stared her down with cold hate.

Nervous, Kagome placed a hand to her chest and bowed at the waist. She had never been one for trouble and she did not wish to start any here. She stood back up after a couple of seconds and she rearranged the clothes in her arms. "H-hello."

"Where have you come from?"

Kagome frowned at the cold, demanding voice. Hadn't she already spoke with Mahado about this situation? He had said that no one else in the palace would have a need to ask such questions. Never less, the cold gaze in his eyes drove her to answer him.

"Edo." Annoyed slightly, she asked the next question. "I have already been asked every question needed by Mahado. He told me that no one else would have need to question me about my arrival."

A smirk slid onto his face. "Aren't you a lost, little girl. I can't imagine how much worry you are stirring up with your family back home. Your friends must be terribly worried as well."

Kagome clenched her fist and narrowed her eyes at his somewhat mocking tone. "Actually, I do not have any family nor any friends where I am from anymore. I'm afraid that they have passed."

A knowing smirk bloomed on his lips. "Oh, of course. I just wished to make sure that no one was missing you."

Kagome bit back her growl at his cruel words. "Now, I must head back to my room."

"It must hurt though you though." Seto continued, "No one cares who you are or if you are even alive. It must place a lot of sorrow in that little heart of yours."

Kagome snorted and angrily turned to face the male. "What about you? Do you get off by being a jackass to everyone you meet?" She was pleased to see the cocky smirk disappear from his face.

Her words didn't seem to effect his words, however. "Your last teacher was your closest friend, correct? He passed shortly before you arrived, correct?"

Kagome tensed at hearing him relay the words she had spoke to Mahado.

"Ah, I am right, good. You must have really trusted him, huh? Maybe you could have done something to make him live longer. You also mentioned that he was protecting you while he died." Seto took notice of her angered face before he continued. "You really backstabbed him, didn't you? You led him to his death because you weren't careful enough to watch your own back. He must have been disgusted when you let him die. He was always there to lend you a hand but, when he needed it in return, you only gave pain and ended his life."

Kagome clenched her fist and she shut her eyes to try and keep the tears welling in her eyes from falling down her cheeks.

"You feel guilty so you force yourself to say that you learned a huge lesson but, that's not the case is it? It must have hurt when you finally realized that you don't have any friends and, therefore, you have no one that will miss you, little girl."

"Shut up! You don't know me so you have no right to retell my history like you are making facts!" Kagome hissed and Seto didn't have anytime to respond before a hand connected with his cheek, a loud smacking sound echoing through the hall they were standing in. Kagome turned and took off in a run down the hall after pushing Seto out of her way. "Get bent, you jerk!"

She didn't care where she was going but, she kept running. Vision impaired by the tears falling prevented her from knowing exactly where she was going.

Kagome gave a yelp when she collided with a body, falling backwards and to the ground. She didn't attempt to get up and, instead, she settled on rubbing her eyes to try and clear her vision. Pulling her hands away, her eyes met the gentle and worried one's of Mahado.

"Are you all right?" He asked while kneeling slowly before the sobbing girl.

Kagome didn't answer but, she did wrap her arms around his chest before closing her eyes and she began to cry. She soon relayed everything that happened in between her sobs to him and Mahado gritted his teeth in silent and seething anger. Maybe next time he should just listen to his instincts, especially if this had the possibility of happening again.

As he picked her up in his arms he whispered soothing and comforting words into her ear. As he walked towards her room he found that the anger building in his chest, directed at Seto, would not disappear.

Mahado looked at the girl he was carrying. While her sobs had vanished to the point where they were just small sniffles, her face was still buried in his chest.

Once making it to her room, he opened the door and carried her inside and placed her softly on the bed before he spotted Mana hiding from him in the corner. Mahado, ignoring his irritation at her, called her over and told her to stay with her for a while.

"What happened?" Mana asked.

"Nothing."

Mana frowned at his forced answer. He was angry, obviously, and an angry Mahado was never a good thing.

"But-"

"You can either stay in here with her or go and practice your magic. Which will it be?"

Mana pouted and sunk down next to the girl on the bed. "I was just wondering what happened. I'll stay with her."

Mahado turned and saw the worried expression on Mana's face. He gave her a small smile before patting her head gently. "Why did I know you would choose that one?" He asked before turning to leave the room.

He had something he needed to deal with.

* * *

Haunted: Ah, there is the end. Next chapter will [possibly] have another Mahado and Seto moment, along with Kagome and Atem meeting.

How should that go about? Any ideas for how Kagome should meet our wonderful Pharaoh? c:

Sorry for the long wait again and I really hope I got all of the errors out...

Hope you enjoyed!

See you next time!


	4. Chapter 4

Haunted: I made it close enough in my mind for this chapter. I didn't want to keep you all waiting any longer that I already have. Enjoy!

Total word count goal: 5,000.  
Total words: 4,547

Song(s) listening to while writing: _You're Going Down_ by Sick Puppies and _Nobody's Home_ by Avril Lavigne.

* * *

Chapter 4: Meeting the Pharaoh.

* * *

With a scowl plastered firmly on his lips, Mahado made his way through the Palace corridors. He knew that he had no right to intervene with Seto's and Kagome's relationship, if one could even find the strength to call it that, but he also knew that his anger wouldn't vanish until he confronted the other male. Spotting the proud, blue eyed male about to leave the Palace to go outside, Mahado called out, "Seto! Do not take one more step!"

Seto stopped in his walking but he did not turn, opting to merely cross his arms over his chest. "What is it? I do not have time to waste talking with you."

Mahado bit back the vile words threatening to come from his mouth as he stormed over to the man who had caused his anger. He stopped a few feet behind him, clenching his left fist in his fury while his right reached out and grabbed Seto by the shoulder, forcing the man to turn and face him.

"What is wrong with you?" Seto sneered slightly. "Remove your hand from me."

"What is wrong with _me_?" Mahado growled, "What is wrong with _you_?"

It had never been a secret from _anyone_ that the two Priests loathed one another but that didn't stop a few servants from stopping to glance at the unfolding scene. After all, it was a rare sight to see the usually calm Mahado in such a fired up state. Many were curious as to what could have caused his anger while others were wondering about what he would end up saying or doing.

As the servants continued on their with their chores and responsibilities, they kept an eye on the commotion. They would occasionally glance up to check the unfolding events before excitedly whispering to the person standing closest to them.

The two men were silent, before Seto scoffed. "Go elsewhere, fool."

Mahado narrowed his eyes. "Am I the fool? You had no right to have done what you did."

"What is it that I have done?" Seto rose an eyebrow, his voice dripping sarcasm.

The sound of knuckles cracking sounded as Mahado clenched his left hand tighter. "You know very well, Seto."

Sapphire eyes widened for a split second before a knowing smirk slipped onto Seto's face. "I get it, this is about that intruder girl. What was her name again- Kagome?" Ever slightly showing was a small, barely noticeable bruise that Kagome's hit had left. It didn't look to hurt any but, instead it looked only to be a reminder of the spicy attitude that had flared from the strange girl earlier.

No, he had been mildly wrong in his assumption on Kagome and he knew that Seto knew as well.

Kagome was not as afraid or as childlike as he, Mahado, had originally thought she would have been. She was calm, usually, and fragile. Only once she was hurt or angered would she strike and Seto had sent her over that thin line separating those two, very different personalities of her. The line one should never think to tread over.

The single thread that separated her such different emotions...

Mahado would not lie. He had avid interest in the new comer and, whether it was just because he wished to know more about her or something all in a different matter, he would protect her. Even if she didn't require it.

"You had no right." Mahado grounded our through his clenched teeth, clearly referring to the cruel words that Seto had dared to utter to Kagome.

"I had to be sure she hadn't lied to you. Her heka is different from that of our own. While she has obviously not been trained to use it to her full potential, she is a dangerous force." Seto took a glance at Mahado's face to see what he had said sinking in. "I can see you didn't take notice of that earlier. Might it have been because you were too bewitched by her beauty?"

Seto would not lie to anyone either, he was able to recognize the beauty the new comer held, even if he didn't like her. She, Kagome, held a beauty not many females in Egypt had. Her pale skin, hair that oddly mimicked the sky in the dead of the night, and the sliver blue shade of her eyes. Her foreignness was enough to bewitch even the strongest men into submission.

And, even if the older male rejected the chance to admit it, Mahado had been no different.

A shift between the two caused Seto to look down slightly, seeing Mahado remove his hand from the blue fabric he wore.

"Then understand you tread on thin ice, Seto." Mahado called over his shoulder as he began to walk away. "I'm sure the Pharaoh would not be too happy if word ever got back to him that one of his Priests had been cruel to a guest of his."

Another person who was rather eager to meet the girl. Atem, their young Pharaoh, was just as interested as anyone else, even if he did hide it.

Seto hated to admit it but, he found that he couldn't disagree with what Mahado had said. While the Pharaoh tried his hardest to hide his interest when he was first alerted to her presence, it was easy to see upon closer inspection. He had been rather excited to meet the girl and the Pharaohs eagerness had only grown once Mahado had shared the information he had gotten from her.

"Know also that I will not forget of this. Consider it the only warning you get out of me. I do not like repeating myself." Mahado continued on as he walked away, "I am to be the one to help her while she is here and up until she finds the need to return home. I will not stand by idly if you upset her once more. If you do upset her again, I will be the one you must answer to."

With his final parting words, Mahado walked from the corridor and left Seto standing on his own. While he would not admit it, what the older male had said unnerved him slightly.

The male scoffed before roaming his cold eyes over the servants that had stopped to look on to the confrontation. The moment his eyes made contact the other people jumped and quickly scurried back to their jobs. Once they had gone back to work Seto turned and continued on to what he was previously going to do.

* * *

Kagome blinked owlishly at the girl sitting before her. Her face contorted in confusion, to amazement, to confusion once more, before finally settling on amusement. A loud giggle spilled from her lips as her pillow smacked Mana on her face.

"Not funny!" Mana gave a slight whine directed towards the older girl.

Mana had taken to practicing her magic with Kagome watching intently. However, while she was working on her levitation spell, things had taken a rather horrible, yet amusing, turn...

"Mana, don't you think we should fix everything back to how it was before someone sees the mess we have caused?" Kagome whispered, as if afraid anyone would come in at hearing the worried question.

The other girl cocked her head to the side as she took in the mess her magic had caused. Many different outfits lay strewn from one end of the room all the way to the other, flung out without a care in Mana's attempt at her levitation spell. The sheets on Kagome's bed, much like the clothes, was flung far away form their original resting place to lay halfway out a high up window in the far right wall.

Even if the mess of the fabrics dominated the disorderliness, they certainly weren't the only things out of order.

The desk, previously holding the clothes, was flipped upside down with the drawers open completely. The closet's contents were everywhere as well, the floor being the main resting place of the things.

Mana gave a shrug, "In a minute. Try this one on!" A white piece of fabric fell onto Kagome's face, slipping slightly to cover her eyes. "It looks good with your hair but, I really like the other one better..."

"M-Mana!" A voice resulted in making said girl cry out and loose control of her grip on the fabric. She flung her arm into the air, her wand going with it, as the fabric fell to smack Kagome in the face. "What in the name of Ra have you done to the room!?"

Mana turned around slightly to face a shocked Mahado. "W-well, you see..."

"I asked her to show me some of her magic and things kinda got out of control." Kagome cut in, saving Mana from having to explain and, while it was a partial lie, it was also the truth.

Kagome _had_ wanted Mana to show her some of the magic that she knew, she had only wanted it to be something much more basic and less dangerous. The foreign girl slightly winced in fear at the memory of ducking from the desk that had soared towards her after Mana had lost control of it. Kagome looked towards it and gave it an evil glare. The desk in return trembled slightly, causing the girl to scream and run to hide behind Mahado, who gave her a rather worried and curious look, for her protection.

"And why is Kagome cowering behind me after she screamed at that desk?" That question held so much more wonder, and amusement, than he probably intended for it to.

"Because it tried to kill me!"

The corners of his mouth twitched upward slightly at that proclaimed statement. "Oh, surely you do kid."

Mana shook her head. "I forgot part of the spell and accidentally did the wrong thing while levitating the desk and, POOF, it almost ended very bad. Luckily she has fast reflexes, almost as fast as yours when it comes to you watching while I practice.

"Mana!" Mahado scolded and the girl ducked her head instantly, "How many times have I told you, this week alone, to be more careful?"

"Well, considering that it has been five days that I have practiced my magic... Five times?"

Mahado smacked his forehead, momentarily forgetting Kagome located behind his back, as he went into a rant at Mana's childish behavior.

Kagome watched on, feeling her heart clench slightly at the scene. Once more, for the umpteenth time that day, she was reminded of Miroku. She could vividly remember many times that Miroku had launched into full scale lectures because she was careless. While she found it very amusing and really adorable, it still brought a pang of sadness into her heart.

Mana and Mahado's relationship reminded her of the bond she had shared with Miroku. Almost like siblings. Tears welled into her eyes as she silently backed out of the room. She slipped out of the door that Mahado had forgotten to close as she quietly darted down the halls, this time being careful to stay out of everyone's sight.

The last thing she needed right now was to end up confronting the blue eyed male from before once more.

She gave a sigh; perhaps she really did need to return home. It had only been one day that she had been conscious here and she probably already made an enemy. Her hand went to grasp the pink jewel that had fallen to set on her chest underneath the collar of the dress she was wearing before reaching up to adjust the accessory to her head Mana had made her put on.

It was a hat, much like the one Mana herself wore, that did well at covering her forehead and eyes from the rays of the bright sun.

Kagome stopped in her walking to glance through a window beside her. It was easy to see in the distance that the sun was going down, casting a breathtaking glow of orange, tan, and a bit of blue through the sky.

If she had been unconscious for three days and awake for one like Mana had said, did that mean that she had been away from home for four days? Were people wondering to where she had gone off to or did they think that she had left because of her sadness?

Had the male from before been right? Did no one miss her? Was anyone truly even worried? Had they already found a new Miko, one who could actually be of use to them? There really wasn't anyone there for her, not now at least.

Kagome had never been so conflicted before. Return home or stay?

Her heart, head, body, and soul hurt. She wasn't a stranger to the feeling but that didn't mean that she liked it. It left a hollow pain in her heart, one that she knew simple interactions with people could never really fill.

She wanted to matter.

She wanted to be important.

She didn't want to let her mother and her teacher down but what was she to do?

Kagome gave a sigh as she tore her gaze away from the sky and continued on her walking, looking at her feet as she did so. She kept a pretty basic path so she wouldn't get lost. She kept to walking straight, only turning when she was faced with a dead end. After roughly ten minutes of walking she collided with another person. She closed her eyes and a yelp spilled from her throat as she fell back to land on her behind on the ground. Once she opened her eyes and glanced to look up, spotting a hand extended for her to take.

Her gaze traveled up to meet curious amethyst eyes staring back intently at her face. As she took the offered hand she continued to look over the person she had accidentally run into. His hair was just at unique as his eyes, black strands that spiked upward with a warm magenta at the tips and golden bangs, some that fell down and some that spiked upwards as well. On his forehead was a golden crown with an eye in the middle... Come to think of it, the eye kinda reminded her of the strange necklace Mahado wore. She was confused but she kept looking him over.

He wore many different pieces of jewelry, ranging from earrings to bracelets, the same bands that Mahado and Mana had on their arms, but the one that caught her attention was the pyramid shaped piece he wore as a necklace.

It was large and rather unique as well. On the side that was facing forward for her to see was the same eye that resided upon his crown.

Kagome couldn't help it; she cocked her head to the side in her own curiosity as she blinked before she looked back up at the face of the boy still staring intently at her. Kagome blushed at realizing this, the bright red color contrasting noticeably with the milky white shade of her skin.

She took a step backwards and bowed low at the waist, showing her respect, before she stood back up and spoke. "I'm sorry for running into you. I probably should have been paying attention."

He offered her a brilliant smile as his eyes shone slightly. "It is quite all right, my guest."

Kagome cocked her head at that. His guest? Did that mean... Was this boy the Pharaoh? She looked him in the eye, easily noting he was about the age of Mana. That meant he was, roughly, a year to two younger than herself. Kagome ignored the temptation to huff in irritation. So far, everyone she had met here was taller than herself. Still, she ignored every question she had burning on her tongue in favor of asking one to make sure of her thoughts.

"Are you the Pharaoh?"

While her voice had been soft and rather timid, Atem had managed to hear it without a problem. He nodded before tilting his head in her direction. "Are you the one that was found unconscious not too far away?"

Kagome's blush deepened as all words died on her tongue at his slight humorous tone. Either he thought she was stating the obvious or he merely wished to play a game. Whatever it might had been, Kagome found herself only able to nod. She couldn't deny it- she was rather uncomfortable standing to such an important person. While she had intended to ask permission if she could stay here, Kagome still hadn't figured out what she could possibly do to provide her assistance to the palace. Here she was, looking the man in charge right in the face and she couldn't even manage to bring herself to say more than the four words she had gathered moments ago.

Atem took his time in glancing over the older girl. She was rather attractive, even in her state of shyness. The main thing he couldn't his gaze from roaming over was the dark tresses that spilled like ink over her shoulders and back. They fell roughly to about where her hips flared out, accented rather nicely by the dress she wore. Her eyes were another story, however.

Never in his life had he seen such a mesmerizing shade of blue. As she tilted her head back up to stare at him he found himself trapped in the soft color, instantly reading every emotion located in the depths.

He could easily see the worry, embarrassment, loneliness, sorrow, and many, many more. He found that he didn't favor seeing the last of the more obvious ones. Such a beautiful woman should not have to deal with sorrow.

"My Pharaoh?" Kagome asked, finally regaining her courage. "Are you all right?"

Her statement managed to bring him back from his inner musings. Atem offered her another smile, "I am just fine, thank you. However, I want to ask, are you faring okay?"

Kagome was confused by the question. "Why do you ask?"

"Your eyes are rather easy to read." His voice softened slightly, as to keep the conversation between only the two of them. "I do not like to see sorrow located in the eyes of such an attractive lady."

Kagome, who had finally managed to get rid of her burning blush, felt her face heat up once again instantly. "I-I'm quite fine, trust me." While she found the whole situation rather embarrassing, she found him quite sweet. On multiple occasions kings would come to her village located in Edo, most of them had been complete tyrants that took several women and men back to their kingdom to either work, fight, or to become their concubine. She didn't remember much of when that happened though, her mother would always make her hide in her room until they left.

There had been only one time she had met another nice ruler had he hadn't even been a human. He had been the demon ruler of the Western Lands. His name had been Inu no Taisho. She had met both him and his son, Sesshoumaru, only once his son being several hundred years older than her even though he appeared to be fifteen at the time.

Inu no Taisho had been known to be fairly kind to humans, unlike many demons. He had found her when she had gotten lost sometime during her sixth winter. Even though the other villagers had been absolutely terrified of the moment he walked into the entrance he hadn't backed out. He held his head high with Sesshoumaru following only a few feet behind him until he reached the hut she lived at. He gave her an affectionate nip on her forehead before Inu no Taisho placed her on her feet and ruffled her hair.

Her mother had made herself known the moment he had arrived at the village with Miroku standing right beside her. Her shock and worry showed, long even after Inu no Taisho bade her a farewell She had quickly couched and accessed any damage that might have been done to Kagome's being.

Kagome quickly shook her head, catching Atem off guard instantly.

"What is troubling you?" He asked.

Kagome jumped, caught off guard herself. "What do you mean?"

He frowned, not bother to hide his displeasure at her upset tone. "You looked about ready to cry. Tell me why."

"I was just thinking of a time when I was younger," Kagome mumbled softly, looking down in sadness. "Trust me when I say that I am just fine."

"When you are sorrowful you are not fine." Atem responded and crossed his arms stubbornly, "Now, I would very much like to know why you were upset."

Kagome sighed, "Well-"

Their conversation was cut short when Mana came running down the hall, almost racing head first into the wall beside them before she dove and hid in a large vase.

"What was that about?" Kagome questioned Atem softly so Mana wouldn't hear.

"She must be hiding from Mahado," Atem concluded and smiled softly at Kagome's confused face. "Don't worry, she hides in vases pretty often."

"Does she not get stuck?" Kagome whispered a bit louder than before.

"Hey!" Mana argued at hearing that, "I'll have you know that I have only gotten stuck ten times!"

Atem chuckled lightly, "That is true but, if she does, Mana can usually get herself out." He stopped talking to look towards a tall figure approaching them, "Oh, hello Mahado."

Suddenly, the girl in the vase when silent and Kagome rolled her eyes. "Everything get sorted out with the lecture you gave Mana?"

Mahado bowed to Atem before standing. "No." He crossed his arms in slight annoyance, "She took off running after I noticed you left the room. Speaking of which," Mahado turned to glare scoldingly at her, "why did you not tell me you were going for a walk? I was really worried when I discovered that you weren't anywhere to be seen."

Kagome cringed noticeably at his tone. "You looked kinda busy scolding Mana and I didn't wish to bother you."

The disapproving look didn't vanish from Mahado's face. "Please tell me that you have a better excuse."

The girl slumped her shoulder before shaking her head. "No."

Mahado rolled his eyes before looking at the vase. "Mana, get out of there. Dinner should be ready soon and, I am sure you are hungry."

As if she had been set on fire, Mana leapt out of her hiding place. "I'm starved!" A few seconds ticked by before Mana ducked to hide behind Atem and Kagome. "How'd you know I was in there?" She asked, peering out from behind her new found hiding place.

"Please," Mahado waved his hand through the air, "Mana, you always hide in a vase. I know to check every vase until I find you."

Kagome giggled at her expression. "Cheer up, Mana. All you have to do is find a new place to hide until he forgets about your usual place."

"Do not encourage her actions, Kagome." Mahado sighed as he shook his head before leading the group to the dining hall.

She was intimidated and rather afraid but, somehow, Kagome had managed her way through dinner and she met the other people of Atem's court. The blue eyed male from before, she learned, was named Seto. She ignored most of the conversation, only really speaking when someone asked her a question.

Mahado had been right for the most part of it, majority of the people located in the palace were polite and nice. Seto had been the only one she had met, so far, that had been mean. He spent most of dinner eyeing her critical in her spot between Mahado and Mana. Every now and then, she would look up and notice his sapphire eyes locked intently on her. It was slightly unnerving but, she made it though.

After dinner, Mahado had guided her back to her room, which Mana had put back in order, so she would not get lost again. It seemed that after her encounter with Seto, the taller male had taken to protecting her as she got used to her surroundings. Not wanting to be left alone at the moment, Kagome reached out to take Mahado's arm before he left.

"Could you stay in here for a while?"

Only when she had said it out loud did her face heat up. It could have been taken in so many ways but, before she could manage to clarify it, Mahado had turned and sat next to her on the bed.

"I actually have something I would like to ask." He offered her a smile and brushed a strand of her hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear. "Is that okay?"

Kagome's blush deepened at the gentle gesture. She nodded before ducking her head down in an attempt to hide her blush.

Mahado chuckled slightly at her behavior. He patted her head before he spoke.

"Would you like to train under me?"

Kagome jerked her head up, cocking it to the side in curiosity, "What do you mean?"

"I meant exactly what I said," Mahado offered her a small smile, "I would like to teach you your magic. It would be a shame if you never got to complete your training because of an unfortunate event that happened."

"But our magic is different. What if you can't teach me?"

Mahado huffed at her excuse, his ego suffering slightly from the unintended blow. "So? I am more that capable of teaching you the magic I know, along with helping you with the magic you already know."

Kagome looked at her lap, her eyes watering slightly. "But what if-"

"Enough Kagome." Mahado crossed his arms, "I will not take a no for an answer. Your lessons will begin tomorrow with Mana."

When he didn't receive an immediate answer he took a quick glance at her, noting her watery eyes. A few awkward seconds passed by before Kagome rubbed her eyes and hugged Mahado tightly, stretching to subconsciously move onto his lap.

"Thank you."

Her whispered words brought a smile back to his lips, even though they were in a rather _compromising_ position. "There is no need to thank me, Kagome." He cleared his throat, absently alerting Kagome to the awkwardness of how she was sitting. She tilted her head to the side before noting that she was straddling his lap with his hands accidentally trapped between the two of them, in between her thighs. She blushed and quickly moved.

"Good night." Her comment was abrupt and she quickly went about, her head ducked down in her attempt to hide her growing embarrassment as he stood.

Mahado gave an amused chuckle before he turned and headed towards her door. "Sleep well, Kagome."

* * *

Haunted: Yay! Kagome and Atem have met, although I hope I got Atem's personality at least a little bit okay! Kagome is now a student of Mahado. How shall Mana react to this news?

It sucks a bit in some places but I'm pretty tired. Never less, I hope you enjoyed! Also, if there are any errors, please let me know and I'll get them fixed. Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

: I have realized that I am addicted to _Yu-Gi-Oh: The Abridged Series_. .-.

No joke.

I didn't feel like tracking how many words I typed this time. Its gonna be somewhere over 3,000 though. I know that much. I have just re-did this chapter way too many times. .-.

Recently, my computer got a virus that made it shut down. My dad worked on it for a while and he has almost gotten it fixed so until it is fine, I'm gonna be on the family computer typing this.

Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 5: Pretty Rough Day.

* * *

Kagome gave a huff. It was the only sound that came from the two girls currently hiding, to their best ability, in a corner of the Palace. Her head hurt, she was almost out of breath, she was hot and sweaty, and, not to forget, her arms were about to give out.

Absently, she began to think back on the things that had resulted in this troubling situation. When she looked back at the events, Kagome decided that maybe she should have definitely, indeed, just stuck to following Mahado's lesson instead of running off with Mana.

No doubt she would be in a world of trouble when her teacher managed to find her. Now, all she had to do was pray that no one looked up...

_*Flashback*_

"Wake up Kagome!"

The girl, currently curled up underneath a thin cover, mumbled incoherently under her breath before she rolled over and curled further into a small ball. "Go away."

"No." The humor-filled voice had migrated closer towards her ear and an extra source of weight shifted onto the bed next to her. "Get up before I push you onto the floor."

Kagome muttered under her breath, further ignoring the other girl sitting on the bed beside her. There was a couple moments of peace before a jabbing sensation started against her shoulder. The jabs continued to be persistent for the next few minutes before a slight pain started to form.

"Mana!" Kagome growled as she sat up, "For the love of all things living, stop poking me!"

"Will you get up?" Mana offered her a bright smile as she innocently folded her hands in her lap.

Sighing in her undeniable defeat, Kagome gave a small nod. "I'll get up.'

"Good!" Mana jumped from the bed, tugging the sluggish girl with her, "Because breakfast will be ready soon and then our lesson with Master Mahado will begin."

A sudden knock on the door brought Mana from her talking and both females looked up to spot the Priestess Isis. She offered them a smile as she walked further into the room.

"Hello Priestess Isis." Kagome sent her a smile before she actually took notice of her appearance. "I just woke up, I'm sorry if I look terrible."

The older woman chuckled lightly. "It is fine." She walked closer before holding her hand out for Kagome to take. "I will assist you in getting ready."

Kagome was at a loss for words. "Assist?"

"Yes," Isis smiled brighter, "after you bathe you will see what I mean."

Kagome nodded and followed after Isis as she walked down the hall to the same bathing area she had used yesterday.

"I will return shortly, but you may go ahead and start your bath." She turned and walked back down the hallway, leaving Kagome alone in the room.

Kagome stripped out of the thin dress she had slept in before moving into the warm water, washing herself quickly.

After rinsing the suds from her hair, Kagome stepped from the water and dried her body of as she waited for Isis to come back. She didn't have to wait long. Isis knocked three times before entering the room with a clean change of clothes, along with some other items. She held the dress out for Kagome to take while she set the other supplies down.

After Kagome had dressed, Isis motioned for her to sit down. She did so, watching as the other woman went about handing her gold, white, and blue striped bands to put on her arms. Kagome finally managed to put them on, all the while of fiddling with many different issues. Isis chuckled in the amusing sight she made while watching, offering her assistance with the jewelry every now and then.

She now bore a single band on each wrist, the same on her biceps.

The next thing Isis handed her was the pink stone necklace. The Shikon Jewel, as her mother had called it.

As Kagome stared up in confusion, Isis went about with what she was doing. "I knew you would request to go back and get it so I went ahead and brought it for you. It is very special to you, right?"

The blue eyed girl nodded as she slipped the string over her head.

"Look up, please."

Kagome did as she was asked while Isis went about applying the black kohl around her eyes.

"Priestess Isis, is all this necessary?" Kagome questioned, not used to the strange material being placed on her face along the edges of her eyes. She crinkled her nose at feeling the substance. It would take some definite time to actually get used to wearing it.

"Of course," was her reply, "I also would like to see what you would look like with all this on."

Kagome was confused. Also? What did she mean by that? Kagome pushed it aside and rolled her eyes as Isis finally finished with the black material. The Priestess quickly moved to the back of her and pull a copper comb through her nearly dry hair. She placed gold clips around two strands of hair that fell over her shoulders. _(Kinda like Ishizu Ishtar's hair, if you know what it looks like.)_ She braided the rest, letting it fall down over the small of her back, before Isis handed Kagome a pair of tan slippers that matched the dress she was wearing.

"Now you are completely ready." Isis nodded in approval of her work. The foreign girl could almost pass as a pale Egyptian. She was fairly certain that the pale complexion would fade slightly, if only a little bit, while she lived here.

She saw Kagome look over her self, to the best of her ability, and she suppressed a giggle at the younger girl's innocent nature. Absently, Isis's hand trailed up to her Millennium necklace, trying to fight of the foreboding feeling she had gotten earlier. She found it saddening that the girl before her had such a dark future she had to conquer. The young girl would struggle a lot, more than she could possibly manage. She had yet to find a way to warn her about it. Doing so in the wrong way could have negative affects. It would take a little bit to find the proper words. Isis only hoped there would be time to find those words.

"Let us go, Kagome." Isis sent her a small smile, her heart weighed down by her previous thoughts, "I am sure that breakfast is now ready."

Kagome, stirred from her own thoughts, jumped and nodded. "Okay."

Kagome felt uncomfortable as she and Isis made their way towards the dining hall. Every once in a while, she would reach up to pat and rub at the black kohl lining her eyes only to have Isis quickly smack her hand away.

"Stop that." she would scold, "you will mess it up."

Kagome sighed at her motherly behavior. "Fine."

They entered the dining hall together and Kagome took the opportunity to rush to the side of Mana. She looked back and spotted Isis staring at her, her eyebrow raised at the action. Mouthing a quick "sorry" towards the older girl, Kagome sunk down in the empty chair between Mana and Mahado like she had durning the night before.

Feeling a gaze directed towards her, Kagome turned her attention towards Mahado. He stared at her, giving her a look similar to the one Isis had given her only his had more of a satisfied smirk to it. She quickly blushed and turned her head.

"This wasn't my idea," was all she had to say to him.

"I know," he responded, "it was mine."

Her eyebrow twitched. "Why?"

He held his glass of wine up to his lips as if he were trying to hide his growing smile. "I wanted to see what you would look like." Suddenly the thought of what Isis had said earlier returned to her mind. She turned to stare at him, glare at him actually, but he didn't notice. He sat tall as he took a sip of his wine, eyes closed, before he cleared his throat. "You do look quite breath-taking."

Kagome felt her face heat up again. She was at a loss for what to say. She sat there for a couple seconds, sputtering unintelligent nonsense before she finally managed a small and quite, "thank you."

Mana, hearing the entire conversation, giggled before playfully shoving Kagome. The gentle shove pushed her closer to Mahado. Her blush burned brighter as their arms brushed against one another. She quickly fixed how she was sitting and folded her hand in her lap. Her attention was directed solely on the table, even when she felt Mahado's gaze on her.

Breakfast continued without any hinderance. Kagome stayed silent for a while before engaging in some light-hearted banter with Mana and the Pharaoh.

...

After breakfast had ended, Mahado quickly escorted his two students towards the practice room. They sat down at the table as he picked up a book and quickly flipped through it.

Since Kagome had different learning experiences that Mana herself, she did not require a wand. She was able to channel her heka through her whole body, and she could use her hands. Kagome was much more advanced than he had originally thought.

However, since there were many things that she hadn't learned, like freezing spells, levitation, and many more, he decided to place her on the same level as Mana. She would learn the same lessons as Mana along with him giving her extra lessons on the side. After the lessons with Mana would end, she would resume with just him as she learned what she had been studying before coming here.

"All right." He cleared his throat, catching the two girls' attention. "You will practice freezing spells." He turned to look at Mana, "Do _not_ practice on people, or _any living_ thing for that matter."

"Yeah, yeah." Mana waved her hand, "Do you have to cover that every time you assign me my lesson?"

"Yes." Mahado said as he looked back at the book he was holding. "Kagome, I trust that I do not have to go over that with you?"

Kagome nodded. "I completely understand that."

Mahado gave a pleased sigh. "Good. Now," He placed the book down before the two girls before he headed towards the door. "I have other things that I must tend to. Stay in here. I will be back to check up on you two in a little while."

The two nodded as he left the room. As soon as the door was completely shut, Mana gave Kagome a sly grin and scooted her chair closer to the paler girl.

"So..." She began nonchalantly, "This morning was pretty interesting."

Kagome, who had been reading the book Mahado had placed onto the table, turned to look at the other girl. "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean!" Mana excitedly exclaimed, "at breakfast?"

Her thoughts returned and Kagome adverted her gaze back to the book on the table, a bright red blush quickly rising to color her cheeks. "What about it?"

Mana gave a giggle, "You know."

Kagome shook her head and made a quick excuse to stand up and walk away from Mana. "Lets get practicing, okay?"

Mana heaved a sigh and stood, "fine."

The seconds ticked by, quickly turning into minutes which turned into hours. Kagome was laying flat on her back on the ground while Mana was doing a handstand in the corner. After staying like that for a couple minutes, she rolled forward and landed on her feet.

"I'm bored, lets go walk around."

Kagome looked up. "Master Mahado told us to stay put."

"So?" Mana continued, "I always go for a walk when he says that."

"No." Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Please?"

"No."

"Come on!" Mana tugged at her hand, "it'll be more fun than just sitting around in here."

"Then maybe we should get back to practicing our magic." Kagome gave a tug and started to pull Mana back towards the wooden table in the corner of the room.

"But I wanna go outside!"

Kagome sighed. "No."

"Please!"

Kagome's eye twitched. "What part of 'no' do you not understand?"

"All of it!" Mana exclaimed. "Please?"

"Mana."

"Please?"

"Mana!"

"Please!"

Kagome smacked her forehead. "Absolutely not!"

"Fine." Mana sniffed, "Then why don't we talk about this morning instead?"

Kagome twitched. "Okay, lets go for a walk."

"All right!" Mana excitedly shouted before gripping Kagome's hand, "lets go!"

_*End Flashback*_

After the two of them had left the practice room, they had randomly walked around the palace. Sometime after they had, however, they had heard their instructors rather furious shout of, "You two get back here!" and that had been their sign to hide. Well, that was what Mana had tugged her to do.

"Mana," Kagome hissed as she came out of her thoughts, "this is exhausting! I am never going to listen to you again!"

The other girl darted her head out of the vase she was cowering in, "You wouldn't be in this problem if you had just chosen to hide in a vase like me!"

"_Excuse_ me for not wanting to get stuck!"

The sound of footsteps resounded through the hall and both girls immediately quit their bickering and shut up, the one on the ground ducking back into her hiding place while the one high up tried to press herself as close to the ceiling as possible. Once more, she was thankful for being in one of the shorter parts of the building, providing her with less space to fall through if she should manage to accidentally slip.

Kagome zoned from her inner musings to stare down at the individual wandering down the corridor. She was expecting Mahado, a random servant, or maybe even the Pharaoh, but when she looked down she spotted blue. A lot of it. Her heart became heavy and she grew glum. Must she see the man everywhere she went?

She felt her hands slipping and she struggled to right herself, silently pleading for Seto to move before she fell. As if he knew she was there, he stopped walking and stood right underneath her, crossing his arms as he took a look around.

"Oh, you have_ got_ to be freaking _kidding me_!" Kagome whispered fiercely under her breath, quickly snapping her mouth shut when it appeared that Seto had heard her.

"Who is there?" Seto called out, "Make yourself known right now."

When he was answered with only silence, Seto turned to glare throughout the hall, cautiously shifting from foot to foot as he did so. After realizing that no one was around him, he growled and glared at the wall. He could have sworn that he heard someone speak, and a female someone at that. He huffed before he took another step, preparing to leave the hall.

Kagome heaved a sigh of relief at seeing him take a step to leave before she gave a loud yelp, feeling her hands slip finally. She flapped and flailed her arms frantically as she tumbled towards the ground.

"Yatta!" Her scream echoed through the halls of the Palace, most likely alerting every one located inside. If not, she knew of one person who was alerted before anyone else, and that was solely because she landed smack on top of him and sent him down underneath her.

Seto collided with the ground as a raven haired girl landed on top of him. He was caught off guard and dropped his Millennium Rod. It connected with the stone ground, ringing out to echo loudly after her cry. First his irritated gaze connected with the blue of her eyes before it strayed to look up at where she had fallen from, tilting his head back as he did so. Ignoring his anger in favor of his budding curiosity that was starting to form at the very thought about her, he chose to ask about that.

"What were you doing _on_ the _ceiling_?"

Kagome felt a bead of sweat run down the back of her neck at his silent and cold tone as she struggled to find a proper answer. "Well... you see..."

"Yes?"

Kagome bowed her head, finding herself unable to move when Seto grabbed ahold of her wrist. His grip was tight and prevented her from breaking away from where she was sitting on his lap.

"I'm waiting, _Kagome_."

_'Now would be a fantastic time to jump in, Mana!'_ ran through her head but the girl hiding in the vase didn't show. Kagome sighed before looking up, "You want the truthful answer?"

He nodded, clearly not amused by the incident. "That would be nice, little girl."

Kagome was irritated by the snide insult he had implied. She was a grown woman and he had practically called her a child. Rather than acting on her anger, she chose to force a sickly sweet smile before lightly shoving Seto in the chest. "All right then, little boy. I was hiding from Master Mahado. One thing led to another and I ended up choosing to hide up and out of his line of vision instead of risking getting stuck in a vase."

Her statement caused an angered gleam to flash across his iniquitous features before a small, barely noticeable gleam of interest sparked in his sapphire orbs. "Ah, I take it you are a student of Mahado's now?"

Kagome looked up, glaring coldly at the mocking way he had said it. "Yes, I am. Is there something wrong with that?"

"Oh, no not at all." He pushed her from his lap without a grace of gentleness and he stood, brushing off whatever dirt or dust that had gotten on his long, white kilt. "I guess that means you will be staying here until you finish your _studies_."

Kagome hissed and stood up quickly, not liking the suggestiveness his tone held. "Whatever you are implying..."

"I am not implying anything," he sent her a small smirk, "I am merely making sure."

"Kagome! Mana!"

Kagome yelped at hearing Mahado's rather angry voice echo down through the hall. Just as she was about to run, a hand landed firmly on her shoulder and she was left with no means of escape.

"Take one more step and you won't see sunlight again for the next three days. I promise you that."

"It sure is a beautiful day, huh?" Kagome quickly turned and faced him, completely ignoring Seto while she was at it. "Doesn't it just make you want to forget everything flitting around in your head? Like, par say, your students ditching their lessons. I've even forgotten already. " A nervous smile appeared on her face as Mahado stared down at her disapprovingly. She sighed and bowed her head. "How did you find us?"

"No." Mahado glared before glancing over to the vase Kagome had inched closer to. Reaching over and diving his hand into the vase next to them, he tactfully retrieved the struggling Mana by the back of her collar. "As for how I found you, you screamed. Now, both of you, follow me right now." As if he didn't trust the younger girl, which he probably didn't at the time being, Mahado did not put Mana down on the ground. He tucked her over his left shoulder and held his hand out for Kagome to take. "Follow me now or you will be carried like Mana."

Kagome silently nodded, her face flushed in embarrassment, and began to trail after him before remembering Seto. She turned her head to look at the male who had crossed his arms and tilted his head at the display. Even though he looked slightly confused by the scene, he still had a somewhat smug smirk upon his face.

"Oh, shut up you smug bastard." Kagome growled as she stopped in her walking.

"I haven't said anything. However," he continued, "if you would like for me to, I will happily oblige."

Her hands curled into tiny fists as Mahado turned around, sending her another disapproving look before he sighed. He waited for a second, huffing in irritation, before he grew tired of standing and waiting for her to begin following him once more. He reached over and swept her into his free arm, hefting her over his vacant shoulder the same way he had done to Mana.

"If I have to carry you like a child, I will." Mahado grumbled angrily, ignoring her indigent cry.

"I am not a child!"

Mahado sent her a disbelieving look. "Then stop acting as if you were one."

Mana started to giggle, long ago giving up her squirming and wiggling to break out of his hold. Her giggles attracted the attention of the other two and Kagome reached across Mahado's face to flick her on the side of her forehead.

"Knock it off!" She grumbled, "If it weren't for your constant attempts to get me to come with you, I wouldn't even be in this situation!"

"You could have said no." Mana reasoned.

"I did, and many times at that." Kagome glared pointedly at her.

"Well, then we both are to blame because you gave in!"

"So you would finally shut up about it!"

"Excuses," Mana huffed, "you knew you wanted to sneak out."

"Oh, and why is that? Wanting to end up hiding from our angry teacher?" Kagome proposed, "Having to hide on the ceiling because I was afraid of getting stuck in a vase? Oh! I know, I wanted to sneak out so I could do all that fun stuff and then fall on top of the oh-so _charming_ and arrogant beauty, Priest Seto!" She didn't bother to hide the heavy sarcasm flooding through her words. Kagome encouraged it greatly, actually.

Mahado, growing ill of their bickering, carelessly dropped both females onto the floor in front of the practice room before nudging them lightly with his foot. "Get back in there. You both will be scolded separately tonight." He turned and started to walk away before a thought struck him. "And if I happen to come back to check on your progress and either one of you are missing, so help me, I will have you tied upside down in the dungeons over night. I don't care if you only went to use the restroom. If you are gone, you will be punished."

They yelped and ducked behind one another as they rushed to stand up.

"Get back to your studies." Mahado turned to walk away again. "Now. I'll be back in another hour to check on your progress... _or_ the _lack_ of your progress." He muttered the last part to himself before he resumed his walking.

All was silent for a brief moment as both girls stood next to one another before Kagome decided to break it.

"Say, Mana."

Said girl cocked her head to look at the older girl. "What is it Kagome?"

"What were we supposed to be practicing?"

"..."

When she received no answer, Kagome tilted her head to look at the girl. "Mana?"

"I was hoping you remembered..." Mana trailed off while the message sunk into Kagome's head.

"You mean you don't know?" Kagome cried, "Why didn't you ask him then?"

"Because he was in a bad mood!" was her response, "would you like to ask a cranky Mahado to repeat himself?"

Kagome heaved a heavy sigh, bowing her head while a small whimper fell from her lips.

"So..." Mana began again at seeing Kagome look miserable, "you wanna go for a walk?"

She turned to face the Egyptian before she calmly reached out and whacked her on the back of her head. The hit sent her hat flying from her head and onto the stone floor.

"Or, we could stay and not get in trouble." Mana concluded that to be the point of her striking her.

Kagome didn't respond as she turned and walked back over to the table where multiple books, scrolls, and other items sat. "Come on before I practice some of these spells on you."

"But you said earlier that you would not practice magic on people."

"No," Kagome corrected, "I said that I understood that I shouldn't. I have every ability to use magic on people. Now, get over here before I practice on you."

Mana jumped before rushing over to slip into the seat next to Kagome. "Let's do this!"

"You have no idea what you are doing with most of these spells, do you?"

"Not a clue!" Mana cheered, "But I'm sure that if we put our heads together, we can figure this out!"

Kagome sighed, "It's worth a shot, I suppose."

* * *

It was sometime later after the lesson had ended that they were allowed to leave the practice room, and after dinner, Mahado had been true to his word. Both Mana and Kagome had been scolded separately.

He had done Mana's first before heading towards Kagome's room. He knocked before quickly entering. His eyes landed on the sight of Kagome sitting cross-legged on the bed, picking at the string of the necklace she wore. Mahado cleared his throat and closed the door behind him.

He saw her jump and he walked closer. After he had paused in front of her Kagome had quickly stood.

Mahado stared down at the girl half his size before he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. The action caused Kagome to notice that he had taken his headdress off. His hair was a warm chestnut color and ended a little bit past his shoulders.

"Why would you even think to listen to Mana?" He started out, "What could she have possibly said to coax you to go with her."

Kagome blushed, not really wanting to share what had made her leave with him, especially since it revolved around him. "I guess I just got irritated and said yes so she would shut up." She quickly lied.

Mahado noticed her lie, but didn't say anything about it. "I have to say, I am quite disappointed with you. I thought that you would take this more seriously."

Kagome looked down at the ground, "I'm sorry."

He sighed before pinching the bridge of his nose. "I will let it slide this one time, but from now on, please take the lessons I give you more seriously. And while you're at it, don't listen to Mana anymore."

Kagome nodded, but kept her eyes on the floor. Mahado waited for her to look at him for a few moments before he realized that she wasn't going to. He reached out towards her and lightly brushed her hair back before he trailed his hand down to cup her cheek. "Get some sleep."

Kagome's blush deepened and she quickly nodded. Mahado gave her a gentle smile before he walked out of her room.

After he had left Kagome brought her hand up towards her cheek as her heart thumped loudly in her chest. Without even exhaling the breath she was holding, she slipped and fell to rest on her bed.

She didn't understand the feeling she had, but that didn't mean it was unwelcome.

* * *

H.M.: Well, that's the end of that. Sorry for taking so long. I hope to have the next chapter up a lot sooner. Sorry for any errors, btw.

Anyway, does anyone have any requests? Anything that they would want to see in the next chapter? Maybe even later on?

From this point on, I'm open to suggestions and whatnot.

Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

H.M: Since I'm stuck on the new chapter, I decided to just cut it in half and put the completed part up. It won't be very long, but it will be a decent length. I'm really hoping to get the next chapter up before the end of October, way before it. I am seriously 3/4 of the way finished.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

I enjoyed reading the requests and ideas a lot. I'll start incorporating some of them into the story soon! :)

* * *

Chapter 6: Uncontrolled.

* * *

Despite what Mahado had told her to do, Kagome had not managed to get much sleep. She had tried, oh had she tried, but her thoughts refused to settle down. It only got worse the more she tried, and so, she decided to get up and walk around.

First, she paced around her room, but that got her no release from her thoughts so she tried something different. She ran from wall to wall, then she did a few handstands, and she even practiced some of the spells she learned, but no matter how hard she tried, nothing managed to tire her out.

She huffed and sat cross-legged on her bed once more, drumming her fingers against the soft mattress. Every time she thought back to the earlier events, her heart fluttered and skipped a beat. Maybe she was looking too much into what had happened. Yeah, that must be it. But, if it were, why did she feel so upset a little crushed to come to the conclusion.

Kagome sighed and fell to lay on her back, flipping onto her side after a moment, to try and go to sleep again. After a while she finally managed to drift off into a light sleep. Her dreams, however, weren't peaceful.

_**:: Dream Sequence ::**_

_Kagome groaned and sat up, taking a look around as she did so. She was cold and the only supply of light came from a small beam connecting with the ground beside her. Slowly, her hand came up to the side of her head, gripping where a pounding ache had begun to form. Why was she hurting so badly? Where was she?_

_The sound of cold cackling filled her ears, startling her up into a standing position._

_And who the hell was with her?_

_The small ray of light in the area faded and soon she was left in the pitch black freezing space. Immediately, a cold rush of terror raced through her. The cold cackling was growing nearer and nearer, getting closer and closer to her ear._

_She began to panic, whirling around to face where the laughter was coming from._

_Rage-filled garnet eyes stared right into her own blue orbs. A lethal, blood-thirsty grin stretched wide to reveal shining white fangs._

_Sudden pain filled her as something was thrust through her midsection. She fell to the ground, landing in a forming pool of dark red liquid. She could see a silver blade sticking up into the air from her body._

_"The little miko must die." A deep, growling voice sang softly in her ear. "The little miko must perish."_

_Kagome stared up in horror as light shone on only her and the man before her. She tried to speak, but the only thing that came was her cracking voice as she coughed up blood. "W-why?"_

_"Why?" The man snarled, "because you brought this upon yourself. Live up to the consequences, Kikyou."_

_Kikyou? Her mother? But her mother was already dead._

_"I am not Kikyou." Kagome weakly whispered._

_"I know." The man purred, "but I don't care."_

_The sights around her were beginning to fade. Kagome whimpered at feeling the blade being ripped from her body. The man dropped it to the ground. The sound of it clattering carelessly to the stone ground echoed though her head as she tried to focus on the man standing in front of her. He looked so familiar to her, but why?_

_"Who are you?"_

_He fell to his knees, straddling her lap, as he brought his lips back to her ear._

_"Why, I am Naraku, little one." A burning hot tongue slithered across her cold flesh, running over her fading pulse. "And no one can save you from my wrath. You will perish by my hands, just as your mother and the foolish monk did."_

_More weight settled on her, causing a weak cry to fall from her lips. He gave her a malicious grin and leaned in closer to her._

_Their noses touched._

_She could feel his breath fanning against her lips._

_"I will enjoy killing you the most, though." Naraku wrapped a hand around her throat. "I will wait though. I want you to fight it. I want you to fight me. I want to see you suffer, and I want to kill you when you cannot fight no more. Wait for me, become stronger, and then I will end you."_

_Lips slammed roughly against her own._

_"You will die by no one, but me." He continued after breaking the forced kiss. "Don't you dare try to think you can be protected. They'll learn that no one can stop me."_

_He dug sharp claws into the soft skin on both her shoulders._

_"No one will stop me from ending your life."_

_He gripped her tighter, relishing in watching the light dimming in her eyes._

_"No one."_

_Naraku slid his hands down her front, leaving red, dripping streaks and deep slashes in her skin._

_"I must leave for now." The tone in his voice reflected the slight sadness he felt at leaving the bleeding girl. "But I shall leave you with one last parting gift."_

_A burning sensation started on her back, and she screamed. The feeling of fire etching a design onto the small of her back brought tears to her near-lifeless eyes. Once the sensation stopped, Naraku had vanished. Leaving behind a mass of purple and gray haze._

_"No one will save you." A voice purred coldly through the darkness around her. "No one can save you."_

_"_No one._"_

_Everything faded. She couldn't feel anything anymore. Was she even alive? She didn't think she was. She just felt too... __Faded. Too unreal. Too..._

_Too _lifeless_._

_**:: End Dream Sequence ::**_

Rough shaking of her shoulders caused Kagome to deeply gasp for air. Her eyes snapped open to stare into the worried eyes of Isis. Surrounding the bed were the other Priests, the Pharaoh, and Mana. Mahado stood beside the spot Isis occupied on the bed.

She was confused for many reasons.

Reason number one, and probably the one that scared her the most, was that Seto looked genuinely worried for her. Something terrible must have happened.

Reason two was that her back, shoulders, and entire front of her body ached. Isis's hold on her shoulders stung sharply. Kagome growled and quickly removed her hands.

Reason three was pretty obvious. Everyone was in her room in the middle of the night.

Reason four came when the Pharaoh took her hand in his, tracing soothing circles along the back of it.

And reason five showed up when a stray servant brought in several cloths and a bowl of water, along with several other things.

Did she mention Seto looked worried?

That scared her more than it confused her.

She frowned at looked at Isis. There was a dark liquid staining her palms, and immediately, her dream came rushing back to her. Her gaze traveled down her torso, eyeing dark liquid leaking through the sleepwear she had put on. A candle was lit beside her, casting an eerie glow throughout the darkened room. It was easy to see the exact color though. The dark garnet was the same color as... as... Naraku's eyes.

It was blood.

_Her_ blood.

But how? How had he done this?

It... It hadn't been a dream. It had been real. And he could easily reach her.

But, who was he?

She was cut from her thoughts once Mahado gently placed a palm on the top of upper part of her back to help her sit up. He looked at her, eyes shining in worry.

"What happened?"

He slowly began to push healing magic into her body, healing up the bleeding wounds on her shoulders and stomach.

What happened? She didn't even know that.

Her sleeve was moved out of the way and a damp rag was placed against her shoulder. She looked and saw Isis dabbing the cloth against the wet and dried blood along her body. Her eyes were cloudy as she dipped the staining rag back into the bowl, ringing some of the water out, before she brought it back to lightly glide over her scarred skin.

Atem looked at the quiet girl sitting in the bed. He let go of her hand and cleared his throat.

"Everyone return to your quarters." He saw Mahado still waiting for an answer, his eyes focused on Kagome dazed face. "Mahado and Isis can take care of this. It won't do well if we are all exhausted."

They all nodded but Mana looked like she was about to object. Atem reached out and grasped her by the wrist, dragging her out into the halls, the others quickly following him.

Isis remained silent as she continued to wipe the blood from Kagome's body. After removing it all, she stood and exited the room without a word. Mahado eyed her as she left, standing and following her outside the door.

"Isis." He began softly, "Can you see anything of who caused this?"

She refused to meet his gaze as she slowly shook her head. "I cannot Mahado." Garnet eyes flashed into her head. "I only know of his hatred of her mother and herself. I do believe he is the one who killed Kagome's mother and previous instructor." Slowly, she met his gaze. "We must stop him, though. Whoever this was has not stepped foot into the palace, but he can still inflict physical damage on Kagome."

Mahado nodded, turning back towards Kagome's door. "Try to get some sleep, Isis, please. We can dwell and think more on this tomorrow with the others. There is nothing we can do as of right now."

"Mahado-"

"I must speak with Kagome."

He walked back into the room to see Kagome standing and looking out the window. He frowned and walked to stand behind her.

"Why are you out of bed?" He whispered. "I could have sworn I told you earlier to get some rest."

Kagome frowned and turned to face him. "You did."

"They why are you up?"

"I needed to change out of my sleepwear, but I didn't think you would be coming back in so soon."

Mahado nodded and walked over to the closet to pull out a purple piece of fabric. He held it out to her before walking to stand behind her, leaning against the wall. "Change and then get back in that bed."

Kagome blushed and whipped around to face him, getting ready to tell him to get out. When she looked at him, however, all words died on her tongue. She put a little more space between the two of them before slipping out of her bloody dress and quickly pulling on the purple one. Placing it in the hamper, she scurried to the bed and laid down, watching as Mahado walked closer to her and sat behind her on the bed. He took her hand and tugged her into his lap.

"What happened?" He asked again. "Why are you hurt?"

Kagome frowned. "I'm not sure. I forgot most of the dream I had anyway."

Mahado frowned, not pleased with the answer he had received. "Are you aware how_ foolish_ that sounds?" He was upset and he was worried.

"Tomorrow," he began when he got no answer, "I will give you your first lesson without Mana." He was originally planning on starting them next week, but after tonight her powers needed to be controlled.

He had not been woken up by her scream, like the others had, but he had been woken by the uncontrolled pulsating of her powers. Without intending it, she could have accidentally ended up injuring someone. Even now, her powers were giving off slight tremors. A soft pink color occasionally snapping around her.

Kagome only nodded, feeling Mahado shift behind her to lay down. She tensed at feeling him gently pull her to his chest. Quickly after that, she could feel him running his magic over her own, a light purple melding with the pink, calming her instantly.

Mahado pressed his lips to the back of her head.

"Sleep," he whispered, "You're safe now."

Kagome nodded, slowly nodding off against him. She felt safe, comfortable, and relaxed against Mahado. She smiled and rolled over, nuzzling closer to the warmth he provided. His chest was bare and she could her his heartbeat. It was so much slower and calmer that her own racing quickly in her chest.

_'No one can save you.'_ A voice echoed in her head, '_Not even_ him_.'_

Her heart skipped a beat and she clung to Mahado.

_'No one.'_

* * *

H.M.: That's the end of the first part of the chapter. The next part had some Atem and Kagome moments, along with some other things.

I hope this was okay, and I hope I got all the errors out... I tried to add a sweet moment with Mahado and Kagome at the end.

So, how was it? Good? Bad? Wtf?

Review if you would.

Thanks! :P


	7. Chapter 7

H.M.: Here's chapter 7... well, really it's just the second part of chapter 6...

I hope you enjoy it, because the next update will probably be around November or so. :/

I'm really excited for Christmas Break... It calls for more updates on both stories! :) Not to mention that I am finally getting my lip pierced. :D GASH! I can't wait.

Anyway, a friend of mine recently asked what my top OTP is for YGO!. My response? Well, I do really enjoy PuzzleShipping, ApprenticeShipping, VaseShipping, AND ScandalShipping, I really must say that I love SealShipping the most.

I can't help it, I love me some Atem and Mahado... Don't hate! ;D

So, in saying that, what is your OTP? :)

* * *

Chapter 7: Caged Bird.

* * *

Kagome woke up at feeling the sun splash across her face. She groaned softly under her breath and unwillingly opened her eyes as she sat up. She instantly took notice that Mahado was no longer laying down with her. She frowned and brought her knees up to her chest, placing her chin on top of them as she stared at the wall.

It was still early in the day, possibly only a few minutes before breakfast started. With no one around her, she let herself sink back down onto the bed, closing her eyes, and thought back to her dream.

Not even two seconds later, she bolted up and off of the bed, stumbling clumsily to her feet.

Her back burned.

She quickly removed the purple dress, pressing a palm to the smallest area of her back. She instantly felt a bizarre marking etched into her skin. It hurt, quickly bringing tears to her eyes. She couldn't see what exactly it was, but at that moment, she really didn't want to.

Kagome stood there for a moment, silently debating whether or not to get dressed and leave the room, or just lay back down and go to bed again. The thought of getting dressed quickly won. The chances of someone walking in on her laying in bed in nothing but skimpy underclothing was not pleasing to her. She'd rather pass on the humiliation she'd feel if Mahado or, worse, the Pharaoh were to come check on her.

So, she walked quickly to the closet and removed a dark blue colored dress and slipped it on. Picking up the tan pair of slippers to go with it. She put them on before spotting the copper comb sitting on her desk beside her bed. She picked it up, running it through her hair multiple times before setting it back down. Straightening the dress, Kagome stood and quietly walked to the door, opening it to peer outside into the halls.

Kagome sighed and slowly crept back into her room, closing the door, and quietly walking back to her bed to sit down. The halls were much too vacant for her liking. They gave her chills, and ones she didn't like. Usually, she would be able to see a smiling servant rushing throughout them. They were nice to speak with and always quick to help with anything.

With nothing else to do, Kagome sank back down on to her bed, her back facing the closed door, and took a deep breath.

"Kagome, Kagome, you are no more than a bird in a cage. Crane and a turtle, gonna slip and fall. Who's behind you now? Are they big or small? Crane and a turtle, gonna slip and fall. Who's behind you now? Are they big or small?"

She heard a soft chuckle come from behind her. Startled, she quickly turned around, falling off the bed as she did so. Blue eyes met Amethyst as a hand quickly wound around her upper arm and tugged her from her spot on the floor.

"Pharaoh!" Kagome breathed a sigh of relief at seeing his calm features, "You gave me a scare. Why didn't you speak up earlier?"

"What?" A cheeky grin spread across his face, "and interrupt a lady in the middle of her song? Now, why would I want to do that? Besides, even if I wanted to, I could never bring myself to do so."

Kagome rolled her eyes and sighed. "You nearly made me jump right out of my skin."

He frowned slightly at that. Atem reached out to take her hand, tracing soothing circles along the back. The gentle action reminded her of last night. At the thought, her back began to burn and sting once again. She shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot to try and distract herself from it. Atem noticed and narrowed his eyes.

"What is wrong?"

"Nothing." Kagome quickly shook her head, darting her eyes down to their conjoined hands. His constant touch made her feel a little better. He noticed he glance and quickly let go of her hand, thinking that she was uncomfortable with it.

Kagome frowned and looked back up at him after he did that. Instead of taking her hand again, Atem offered her his arm. She quickly took it and allowed him to lead her from the room and out into the halls.

"Come," he commanded, "I came to get you because breakfast is starting soon."

"Oh." Kagome muttered softly as the door closed behind them. They took to walking in comfortable silence before Kagome, resurfaced from her thoughts, found the need to break it.

"I apologize for causing so much worry last night."

Atem stopped walking and turned to look at her. Softly, he rubbed the upper part of her back. "It is all right."

She looked back at him, seeing the tense posture he walked with. She frowned and looked back at the ground. "No, it is not."

He looked at her once again.

"I've somehow managed to bring a fight that I didn't choose here, and now who knows what could happen. What if something terrible happens? What if an innocent bystander gets involved? What if-"

Atem cut her off by holding a finger up to her lips. "A lady mustn't ramble." he whispered.

"But-"

"We'll be fine, I assure you." Atem continued after cutting her off again, much to her ire, "If it's a fight this person-"

"Naraku." Kagome cut in.

"Who cares?" He waved the name off as if it were nothing. "If it's a fight he wants, then it's a fight he shall get. I do not take too kindly to someone belonging in my Kingdom being threatened, Kagome." He gently gripped her chin, "and he has threatened you. He must face up and pay for it."

"You can't just get involved!" Kagome shouted, ignoring the tears his caring words had caused.

"Oh?" Atem responded, somewhat irritated, "and why's that?" He crossed his arms stubbornly over his chest.

"Because the fight isn't with you, or anyone else for that matter! It's with me, and I cannot allow another person to fight my battles for me! I couldn't go on if another person died while defending me." Kagome looked at the ground, ignoring his shocked expression. 'It already feels like I'm dying without Master Miroku here with me.'

"I can't just sit around idly if you get hurt, and, I assure you, neither can the others! One person cannot bring the downfall of another, Kagome. That stands for you and this Naraku person."

"But-"

"This is final." Atem spoke, leaving no more room for an argument, before he led her into the dining hall. She frowned, blinking back the tears, but said nothing more.

Atem finally let go of her arm, allowing the choice of letting her go sit down where she wanted. His eyes went to Seto and he bit back his laugh. He really doubted that she had a choice in the matter.

He looked over to Mana, who was practically bouncing in her seat in excitement at first seeing Kagome. She had been worrying over her all night, trying to sneak into he room at all odd hours only to be stopped every time by Mahado, who merely told her to let Kagome sleep. According to Mana, he had slept in there with her. He frowned, but shook it off.

Atem turned to look back at Kagome, sending her an apologetic look once she finally noticed Mana's behavior.

Kagome mentally groaned and quickly searched the table for any other spot she could take so she would not have to deal with Mana's constant questions. She spotted a single vacant seat, right beside Seto and across from Isis.

After little debate, Kagome worked on making her way towards her usual place, only to stop when Seto stood and approached her. He stopped just before her and reached out to take her by the arm. Being mindful that she was a lot smaller and more fragile than most, he gave a gentle tug, well, as gentle as he could physically be. The action caused her to fall into pace with his walking.

"What are you-" Kagome squeaked, only to be silenced by him.

"Be quiet, girl." His tone was quiet, but it was still gruff. "There is a reason for this.

"Would you be interested in telling me, then?"

His dark blue eyes met her lighter ones. Slowly, a coy smirk spread across him features. "Of course not. If I did that, where would the fun be?"

"You know how to have fun?" Kagome snorted, "I'm shocked."

"Indeed, I do, especially if it is at your expense."

She rolled her eyes as she was gently helped into the chair by him. "I was wondering when you were going to return to yourself." She tapped her chin, "I see that you are still out of it, then?

He rose an eyebrow at this. "My normal self?"

Kagome nodded. "Last night you look pretty worried about me." She thoughtfully tapped her chin again, "I have to admit it, it really freaked me out a little. I never though that I'd see the day where you showed another emotion other that distaste, hate, anger, disdain, annoyance, or any other negative emotion when it came to me."

Seto was rather glad that she had kept the entire thing quiet and between just the two of them. He struggled to find the right words, feeling his face heat up. He growled and quickly crossed his arms over his chest, turning away from her as he did so.

"I had no idea that I commanded so much of your attention." Seto smirked after a moment, "How often do you stare, when I do not notice?"

It was Kagome's turn to blush and stutter. "Conceited, aren't we?"

"Why, yes. Yes, you are."

Kagome glared and took his left hand in both of her smaller ones. "I'm really glad to see you're back to your normal, stubborn self, Seto. I wouldn't have you any other way."

She dropped his hand and smirked at seeing the red color gently dusting over his tanned face. He didn't respond and she sent a triumphant smirk down the table to Mahado and Mana.

Mana giggled and waved, happy at seeing Kagome back to her normal self, while Mahado merely glared at Seto. He was clearly not happy about the new seating arrangement Isis had requested for the day. He was quickly beginning to feel ill.

Atem, at seeing everything, had to bite back his chuckle.

Finally, much to everyone's relief, Isis spoke and the tension dissolved. "Kagome, last night a huge risk happened and we need you to tell us all that you can remember."

Kagome frowned and looked at her lap. She felt the stare of everyone on her and she gave a heavy sigh. "What is there to say, really? I had a dream where the man who killed my mother and Master Miroku attacked me, and made many violent promises and threats. That's pretty much it. Seems pretty much self-explanatory to me."

Mahado crossed his arms, catching the weak lie instantly. "No, it is not."

"That's all I can remember." Kagome argued. "Anyway, what does it matter? This is a fight he picked with me, not with any of you. If none of you try to intervene, then everything will be just fine."

"We've discussed this, Kagome." Atem spoke up, "I will not allow you to handle this on your own."

Hearing the agreemets from the other occupants at the table, Kagome only frowned deeper.

Why did being the caged bird always mean she had to be protected?

* * *

H.M. That's a wrap! That was how the sixth chapter was supposed to end. xD Anyway, how was it? Good? Bad? Could be better?

I hope I got all the errors out and I really hope you all enjoyed! I've busted my ass to get this finished as quick at I could. ;D


End file.
